


Servicing 'Mommy' After School

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Mommy Kink, Service Submission, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jennifer serves as live-in consort to her 'mommy' alpha Rachel. They share a little after-school fun on a Thursday afternoon.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Servicing 'Mommy' After School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servicetopthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/gifts).



“Pet,” the older woman smiled. Thursdays were always early days for her girl, meaning an early treat for her mistress. 

“Mommy,” the college student walked to the alpha’s desk chair, kneeling on the soft carpet of the woman’s office. 

Jennifer had stumbled upon an ad for a live-in-consort whilst looking for a cheap roommate situation in the local paper. At the time, the English major had frowned ready to cross out the ad. It was the name at the bottom of the ad that caught her attention, “Mommy Rachel”.

So many pervs were putting ads in the paper. Old men looking for young girls. Jennifer just wasn’t interested in alpha men, but an alpha woman, on the other hand, was a different story. It wasn’t like the poor college student could afford much. A live-in situation where she could offer something besides money and even get taken out to nice restaurants, well it wasn’t exactly prostitution. Having a “mommy” to take care of her was more than appealing. 

“How was your day, pet?” Short nails scratched through her blonde hair. “Learn anything?”

It was the way their game always started. The question was always the same, as was what came next. 

“No, mommy. Please, teach me.”

“And what do you wish to learn, pet?” Rachel was already anticipating the girl’s next response, her legs uncrossing. 

“Teach me to please you, mommy,” the girl pleaded, rather convincingly. Rachel could see the girl becoming an actress if she ever made the right connections. 

“As you wish, my dear.” 

The alpha pushed up her already short pencil skirt. Working from home allowed her certain privileges, one of which was not having to worry about panties. It made access to her already semi-hard cock so much easier. 

“Come here and service me, pet.” 

Jennifer began shuffling forward, her knees used to the slight rug burn by now. Rachel liked her on her knees anyway. Whenever she had friends over, the girl would kneel by her side whether they were in the den or dining room. Good girls were ready to serve their mommy at any time. She had yet to use her in that way in front of others, but Jennifer was not wholly opposed to the idea. 

“Such a good girl,” the alpha praised, her fingers twisting in golden locks, guiding the girl’s mouth onto her length. 

The omega easily swallowed the hardening cock, allowing her head to be moved up and down. Rachel liked control. She pushed the girl down, until she was choking, the back of her throat fluttering around her head. 

“Just let me lead, baby. You need to learn how to suck.” 

Jennifer’s allowed herself to be guided. Over and over again she took the older woman’s cock in her mouth. The girl was an expert cock sucker thanks to her time with her ‘mommy’, but it was their little game, pretending she was an inexperienced student in need of an education. Despite wanting to let the older woman lead, she couldn’t stop her mouth from forming a vacuum. Her tongue lapped eagerly at the bottom of Rachel’s cock.

“Awe, you like making mommy hard? Do you want her to take you?”

The girl managed to nod despite the awkward angle. Wetness pooled at the apex of her thighs at the thought of the hard cock inside of her pussy. 

The older woman continued to fuck her pet’s mouth for a little while longer, delighting in the control. Finally, Rachel pushed the girl’s head back and off of her cock. Jennifer gasped in air, spit clinging to her lips. She looked beautiful. “Please, fuck me, mommy.”

“Clothes off and bend over the desk.”

Jennifer jumped to comply. Clothing was shed ten times faster than it took for her to put them on in the morning. She threw the expensive clothing Rachel had bought her off to the side without a care. Her brain was no longer functioning, the need in her pussy moving her to the desk.

“Beg for it, pet!”

The college student whimpered. “Please, mommy! I need you! I need your big fat cock in me.”

“Hmmmm...let me see how wet you are.” The wealthy woman’s right hand traced up the girl’s thigh, stopping at her sopping slit. She was soaked, her juices clinging to Jennifer’s fingers. Two fingers easily slipped into the girl.

The omega’s moan was deep and throaty. She had been ready all through class for this. Her pussy was ready to explode. 

“Someone is eager.” 

The alpha thrust, her fingers curling. Her strength had doubled since the girl had moved in. Fingering her was as good as any arm workout. 

“Fuck, mommy. It feels so good!”

“Then come for me,” the older woman growled. 

The girl pussy clenched, spasming around her fingers, trying to squeeze them as though it were her alpha’s cock. Her ass jiggled, bouncing with the power of her orgasm. 

Rachel had bought the desk for its comfortable edges. She had been thoughtful, not wanting her pet to be injured by sharp corners. Even now she was being thoughtful, waiting for the girl to fully ride out her orgasm before freeing her now soaked hand. She would normally make Jennifer clean up her mess, but she was ready to fuck her baby girl. 

“A greedy little cockwarmer like you needs mommy’s cock, doesn’t she?” Rachel demanded, guiding the tip of her cock to the girl’s entrance as her juice covered hand was placed low on the omega’s back. She wanted her to stay still. She would wait for her mommy to give her what she wanted instead of taking it without permission. 

“Yes, please, please,” the girl begged.

“I don’t know.” Her cock tapped the girl’s clit, causing Jennifer to jump slightly, the hand on her back the only thing keeping her from grinding back. “You don’t sound like you need it.”

“Mommmmmmmmmmy, please,” she whined. 

She loved it when the girl called her mommy. It always sent a thrill of pleasure straight to her already throbbing cock. Still, she wanted Jennifer to beg for it. “Come on baby girl, you can do better than that.”

“Please! I need your big cock to stretch me. It feels so good!”

“Keep going.”

“I want to feel you cum in me. Please, please, take my pussy, mommy.”

Without warning, the older woman’s cock entered her fully. As her large breasts pressed into the omega’s back, she whispered, “Well how can I say ‘no’ to that.” 

Jennifer moaned. “More. Please.”

She hadn’t needed to ask. Rachel was already pumping into her without abandon, her hand raining down spanks on the reddening ass as she fucked her. 

The pressure of her mommy’s cock hit just the right spot inside of her. It was enough to send the girl over the edge again. This time her wetness squirted out of her, soaking the edge of Rachel’s desk and carpet below. 

The alpha growled, enjoying the way the omega’s pussy pulsated around her. “You like that, baby girl? You like being my pet, my cockwarmer?”

“Yes! Yes! Please! I need you!”

“Such a fucking slut.”

The alpha gripped her omega’s hair, using it like a leash to pull the girl back against her cock. Jennifer was beyond the pain. Everything was pleasure. For her, each orgasm was always better than the last, driving her into a frenzy of need. 

“Yes! Yes! Give me your seed, mommy!”

The older woman sped up her thrust, her mouth coming down to her lover’s shoulder. She enjoyed leaving a nice round teeth impression on the girl, reminding her with the mark exactly who she belonged to. 

“Mine,” the growl was low, muffled by the skin between her teeth. With quick thrusts, she came undone, forcing another orgasm out of her omega as her come painted the girl’s inner walls. The omega whimpered, her abdomen swelling slightly at the amount of come the alpha was releasing inside of her. Her knot sealed them together. 

“Fuck, you're perfect,” Rachel sighed.

“I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too, princess.”


End file.
